


Hettie Potter and the Curse of Victini

by girlygrl25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter/? - Freeform, Harry and the twins are best friends forever, Hogwarts is only 5 years, Hogwarts starts at 15, Not sure on pairing yet, but there will be one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygrl25/pseuds/girlygrl25
Summary: When Hettie Potter receives a letter from the famous Hogwarts School of Pokemon Training, Technology, and Medicine, she never imagined how her life would change over the next five years. The introduction of the Weasley twins just seems to ensure that her time on the Isle of Myth is exciting and turbulent in turn.But, the emergence of an old enemy that may not be what he seems will put her and her pokemon to the test. Adding in classes, regular teenage crushes and angst, and the promise of a future - if only she can survive to graduation - and Hettie has more on her plate than she knows how to handle.In the end, though, found family comes first. After all, her twins saved her, and now Hettie needs to decide if she has the power to save them in return.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Kudos: 15





	Hettie Potter and the Curse of Victini

**Author's Note:**

> First, I am still working on my other fics, I just revisited this story and was inspired (because of course I was, right?)  
> So, obviously this is a rewrite of a story that I started a while ago and posted. However, when writing that version, I felt like I was going too quickly, and things were too easy. Hopefully, this time works a bit better!  
> Be warned, I have changed things since my first attempt. For example, Hettie (fem!Harry) is turning 15, not 10. Regular trainers in this verse take their exam as part of their exit exams with high school graduation, so they are normally 18 or 19 when they receive their license and start on the tournament circuit. Hogwarts is a specialty-trainer school that accepts students with extraordinary promise for pokemon-related careers starting at 15. However, as compensation, Hogwarts goes longer than the normal four years, as all graduates will have a guaranteed job in their field upon leaving.  
> Also, instead of people being wizards or psychics, certain circles utilize pokemon to increase protections, or more advanced technology mixed with pokemon to do certain things (like Gringotts...I’m talking about Gringotts).  
> Also, the Alleys (Diagon, etc.) is a section off of Hogsmeade here. Instead of being in London (which doesn’t, you know, exist) the entrance is essentially an alley behind the Three Broomsticks that gives students (and those in the know) access to everything they need, basically ever. Hogsmeade and Hogwarts are on a small island (like the Isle of Armor) off the coast of Galar near Stow-on-Side called the Isle of Myth.

Hettie blinked, staring incredulously at the letter waiting for her on top of the stack on the mat. She has never gotten mail, and never expected to, either. Especially not something with the beautiful calligraphy in shining emerald on old-fashioned parchment. A perfectly steady hand collected the entire stack, and without missing a beat some sleight of hand had the letter slipping through the grate on her cupboard. As she turned into the kitchen, her shoulders curled and she ducked her head. She placed the remainder of the mail at Vernon’s elbow and padded into the kitchen, silent as a ghost, to finish breakfast. 

The morning after that felt like it was dragging on with no end in sight. For once, she was eager to be forced back into her cupboard. It was an odd feeling, to be sure. Usually, Hettie hated being trapped in the small space, far more eager to be locked out at night over staying in there until Petunia deigned to let her out to cook. At least then she could see some of the local pokemon that weren’t terrified of people yet. However, the draw of the letter was undeniable and Hettie only managed to control herself through years of practice. 

Finally, she was cleaning up the kitchen and dining room from the dinner mess her relatives had made. Any noise more than the necessary made Vernon yell or Petunia screech and either one was likely to take a swing at her if they bothered to track her down, so she made sure not to clang the dishes as she washed, dried, and put them away. She grabbed the last load of laundry from the dryer and headed upstairs. Quickly folding and putting away Dudley’s things (and cringing as she folded his stained and stretched underwear), Hettie took the opportunity to sneak into the bathroom and wash up quickly.

She slipped into her cupboard, closing the door firmly and turning the light on. The envelope was right where it fell earlier that day on the floor and she snatched it up as she fell on the cot. She swallowed, taking a deep breath as she hesitantly flipped it over to expose the crimson wax with a familiar seal. She never expected to see it in person, especially with her grades kept low thanks to Dudley’s own stupidity. They had learned about the legendary school in classes, which included the high entry expectations that she could never have hoped to make. Not to mention that Petunia and Vernon would kill her before paying for her tuition to a pokemon-geared school, considering how much they hated pokemon and scorned those that dedicated their lives to them. Hettie had hoped to quietly finish her last three years of normal schooling and do well enough to pass the exit exams and graduate with her license, which would allow her to completely break from the Dursleys and start her journey.

Basically, Hettie had absolutely no idea why Hogwarts would even bother to look at her file, and then decide to actually invite her. But, there was no way that the letter was faked, she realized with a strange swoosh in her stomach as she pulled the wax up. The parchment was too fine of quality, as was the wax; the details on the seal too precise to be a replica. 

_ Dear Miss Potter, _

_ We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into Hogwarts School of Pokemon Training, Technology, and Medicine. All necessary items detailed in the attached letter can be purchased at Diagon Alley in Hogsmeade. We expect your answer no later than July 31st. _

_ Term begins on September 1st, and the train leaves from Stow-on-Side August 15th, precisely at 10 am. Your ticket and housing before the start of term is included with your acceptance. If you wish to make your own way to the Isle of Myth, tickets may be purchased for either the train or the Corviknight taxi service by presenting this letter at the counter. However, if you choose to do so, please ensure that you arrive by August 23rd in order to complete your placement tests and to choose your elective courses with enough time to receive your schedule and get your materials. _

_ We look forward to having you join our esteemed institution. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

Hettie’s breath released in a shaky sigh. She carefully released the letter, letting it drop to the floor to avoid creasing it in her suddenly sweaty hands, the rest of the contents fluttering behind it. 

Impossible.

That was the only thing that came to mind. There was no way she actually had a letter from Hogwarts, addressed to her, accepting her into the school. 

She rubbed her hands against her thighs, taking a deep breath. She picked the letter up and read it again, making sure that she hadn’t imagined it somehow. It was the same, of course. 

“July 31st, huh?” she muttered.

It was the beginning of July, just after the school year had ended, so she had nearly the entire month to decide. She didn’t need that much time. In all honesty, all Hettie needed to know was if the letter was real, and if Hogwarts had some sort of tuition support. If it was, and if they did, Hettie already knew she would say yes. Even if whatever monetary deal she made was essentially selling her soul - and future paychecks - for the rest of her life, it would be better than staying at the Dursleys for another three years. And that timeline was only if the Dursleys didn’t manage to trap her there somehow. She had no idea why they would want to, as they definitely hated her as much as she hated them, but their desire to see her miserable and have free labor would likely be enough to keep her around. After all, they had yet to send her to an orphanage like they had threatened since she was dropped on their doorstep.

***

_ Professor McGonagall, _

_ I received a letter from Hogwarts indicating my acceptance into your school. I am writing to confirm that this is accurate. If so, I was hoping to ask about any tuition support Hogwarts offers that may be available for those who do not have the funds for tuition and supplies. My relatives are not fond of pokemon, and those who pursue paths partnered with them, so will not help me at all.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Hettie Potter _

The next day, Hettie managed to sneak into Vernon’s office and steal an envelope and stamp. She quickly stuffed her note into the envelope and marked it, before making breakfast. She hid it in her waistband and waited until she was sent outside to make a store run. Sundays, when the Dursleys went to church to keep up appearances, she was sent with a thin wad of cash to pick up the week’s groceries. She wouldn’t dare interact publicly with the postman as he dropped off the mail on Monday to send it out, so things lined up perfectly for her to casually drop it in one of the post boxes that lined the street on her way to the store. 

By Wednesday, Hettie was regretting her impulsive action. She had read and reread the acceptance letter so many times that the creases were starting to fray and the ink dulling. Even the supply list looked years older, despite being incredibly boring in comparison. The train ticket (that looked incredibly authentic, as well) was carefully stashed and not touched, just in case. She had started second guessing herself almost immediately after sending the letter, but as days went by with no return letter - though she knew Hogwarts would be incredibly busy - her anxiety continued to rise. Maybe it was a joke, maybe she had just made a fool of herself, maybe the staff was laughing at the stupid little girl that thought she had actually been accepted into one of the best trainer schools in the world.

By the time Friday came around, and with it a parchment on the doormat with familiar green calligraphy, Hettie was ready to bury herself in hole and never emerge if it kept her from worrying about what they thought of her. She snatched up the letter, eyes wide, but forced control on herself and, like before, slipped it into her cupboard. She went about her day, as before, and barely managed to control herself, though she was sure her expression gave away her conflict throughout the day. She closed her cupboard door, turning the light on and practically tore the envelope open.

_ Miss Potter, _

_ I assure you, we at Hogwarts would never joke about a student’s acceptance. You have indeed been accepted into our school. Your parents, who both graduated from Hogwarts nearly twenty years ago, ensured that your name was on our list and paid your tuition before their deaths. Rest assured, your tuition costs are paid in full, and your trust vault at Gringotts will be sufficient to cover any other items you may need until your graduation. As Gringotts’ main branch is located on the Isle here, you will have to meet with them once you arrive to ensure all is in order, as it appears you have not been receiving your statements properly. Please do not hesitate to reach out if you have any further questions. _

_ I truly hope to see you on September 1st, Miss Potter. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

Hettie stifled a sob, surprising herself at the visceral reaction. It wasn’t just the promise of escape from her current circumstances. She reread the sentence about her parents again and again, at least fifteen times. She’d had no idea her parents were trainers, let alone that they graduated from Hogwarts. She wondered what their actual jobs were. After all, while everyone who graduated from Hogwarts was a trainer, that didn’t mean they went into the pro circuit. When she was young, and too naive to realize that every word out of her relatives’ mouths was a lie, she had asked about her parents. The only thing Petunia would tell her was that they were no good drunks, her mother a whore and her father a layabout. Hettie had stopped asking by the time she was nine, having realized that, even if they were, Petunia should have told her something more than that, and resigning herself to not knowing anything about them. This tiny tidbit of information, so different than anything she had heard about them before, was like water in the desert. 

When Sunday came around, Hettie once again snuck an envelope and stamp from Vernon’s desk, dropping off a quickly scribbled acceptance on her way to the store. August 15th was over a month away, but that gave her plenty of time to figure out how to get to Stow-on-Side for the train. Towards the middle of July, her luck gave her the perfect opportunity.

Petunia was holding a dinner party for some of Vernon’s work associates, including his boss. The entirety of Hettie’s Saturday was spent cooking and cleaning and making sure the garden was pristine. But, her relatives always hated when she was around during their business meetings. So, Hettie took the chance and approached Petunia during a slow moment, just after she had started the potatoes.

“Aunt Petunia?” she asked quietly.

“What?” the woman snapped back at her.

“I know that I’ll just get in the way here, so what if I went into Wyndon for the evening? It would get me out of the way, and you wouldn’t have to worry about my freakishness interfering with anything.”

Petunia’s eyes narrowed on her, considering. “Alright, girl. Go ahead and leave, I don’t want to risk you being here when our guests start to arrive. But, if you’re not back by the time we go to bed, you better not bother knocking on the door.”

Hettie nodded. “I understand.”

She ran to her cupboard before Petunia could change her mind, grabbing her sweater and tucking away some cash her relatives had no idea she’d “found.” It was fairly easy, since Hettie was the one that did the laundry and cleaning, to swipe forgotten pokedollars, especially from Dudley who received too much allowance and spent it all on junk. While Vernon and Petunia were much more conscientious of money, it was still not uncommon for Vernon to forget a few random bills in his pockets, or to drop them under the couch cushions by accident. 

“I’ll see you later, Aunt Petunia,” Hettie called quietly.

Ignoring the grumbling, she darted out of the door. Technically, the small suburb where they lived was on the outskirts of Wyndon, but Hettie rarely had an excuse to go into the city proper. There was the school, the grocer, and other miscellaneous small stores right nearby, so she never really had an excuse to venture further, except for when her relatives wanted to get rid of her for a time. She didn’t bother to try and call a taxi - it was a nice afternoon, and she didn’t want to risk anyone on Privet Drive seeing her have money, besides she couldn’t from anywhere but a phonebooth without a pokedex. Instead, she took off at a brisk pace down the sidewalk, pulling on her sweater. It was summer, but there was enough of a nip in the air that she had known she would get chilled when exposed to the wind. 

It didn’t take that long to get into Wyndon, all things considered, maybe about 30 minutes at her easy pace. The first thing she did was run by the train station. Both the corviknight taxi and the train left from the same station, but since the taxi was by request and could only take one party at a time, it was more expensive than the train. Convenience came at a price, after all. Still, a quick look showed that the redeye train from Wyndon to Stow-on-Side was only 300 pokedollars. To make the 10 am train to Hogsmeade, she would have to leave on the 2 am train that morning. The ride itself was only 4 and a half hours, so she’d get there around 6:30, but the next train wouldn’t be until 7:30. It’d be far too late if she took that train, and she’d miss her free ride. She couldn’t chance that the trip from Stow-on-Side to Hogsmeade would be even more expensive, which was a guarantee due to the specialty nature of the island itself. She did contemplate going ahead and buying the ticket, but she already had one she had to keep track of, and she hadn’t brought her entire stash of money, just enough to have dinner and breakfast if she felt like sleeping outside tonight instead of heading back to the Dursleys before 9:30.

Hettie ended up staying downtown until about midnight, when the library closed and all that was open were bars and diners. She grabbed dinner at one of the few places still open that seemed a bit quieter, then wandered back out into the suburbs. She didn’t head towards Privet Drive, it was already too late and she really didn’t want to be there anyway. But, there was a nice little park only about ten minutes away from the Dursleys that backed to the sparse woods that separated Ballonlea from the outskirts of Wyndon. She had stayed there before, not really worried about being in danger. This close to people, the only pokemon around were usually young and weak, unlikely to attack anyone that wasn’t aggressive themselves. It wouldn’t be comfortable, and if it rained she would have a miserable night, but being under the stars alone was still better than being trapped again. 

Hettie would stay free as long as she could, dreaming of the time she no longer only had until morning when her wings were once again clipped and she was locked in her cage.

***

The time leading up to August 14th seemed to drag on. It was the same thing, over and over again, just like every summer for as long as she could remember. Endless chores and harsh words and harsher blows filled her days as she impatiently counted down the days to come until she could escape. It was torturously slow, but Hettie held on to the glimpse of hope she had managed to find.

Finally, the day arrived. Hettie had it all planned out. The night before, she packed everything she cared about into an old, worn backpack she’d been allowed to use for school. Then, the morning of the 14th, she snuck it out of the house, hiding it in the bushes out back. She was the only one that weeded or took care of the plants that kept Petunia at the top of the local competition, so she had little worry that anyone would stumble across it. 

Then came the hard part. Hettie needed to deliberately goad her relatives into leaving her outside of the night. It would be incredibly hard for her to actually sneak out of the house. But, if she irritated them too much, they might lock her in her cupboard instead. It was a careful balancing act that she had nearly perfected over the years. A dropped pot that clanged over their show, a missed spot on the carpet, a late snack for Dudley. Each action that day was carefully calculated. When to push, when to back down; it was all a ploy to ensure she was kicked out.

It came to a head right after dinner. Dinner had been perfect, the pot roast perfectly cooked, a tiny serving of vegetables for each member of the family, and potatoes exactly the way each person liked them. When she was cleaning up, though, was when she struck the final blow. Halfway through her relatives’ favorite show, she dropped the large roast pan. It echoed throughout the house as grease and the remains of the decimated meal splattered across the pristine floor of the kitchen.

Petunia came running into the kitchen, already screaming like a banshee. At the sight of the mess, she paused, going quiet for a long moment. Then, she seemed to inflate as her face turned a color Hettie usually only saw on Vernon. Hettie ducked the blow aimed at her head, and danced out of the way of the following swing. She ran out the back door to the chorus of “Out! Out! Out!” 

Petunia didn’t bother following her - she never did, just happy to have the trouble maker out of her perfect house - so Hettie was able to dash through the backyard to grab her bag. She swung it onto her shoulder, and kept moving. It was very unlikely that anyone would bother to follow her, but it was better for her to get away before slowing down, just in case.

Hettie ran halfway into Wyndon, keeping to the parks and less active areas. Luckily, it was already getting dark, so there weren’t a lot of people out that she needed to dodge. She slowed down once she got closer to the city, heading for the library she always frequented when downtown. A quick stop by the station had her ticket bought and safely tucked away, and by 10:30 Hettie was curled up in the stacks, happily reading a book she had started a few weeks ago. When midnight came around, Hettie was still only halfway through, so she made note of the title to try to find in the school’s library once she got to Hogwarts. Hopefully, it had more than educational reading to choose from.

A quick bite at the diner near the station, and Hettie was there and impatiently waiting for the train a good half hour before it was set to arrive. Once the train arrived, however, and she was settled in her seat, the anxiety and nerves from the past few days seemed to rush out of her with the train taking off from the station. She wasn’t completely calm - she wouldn’t be until she arrived at Hogwarts and was told she was actually in - but the relief of at least being on a train away from the Dursleys was enough that she was asleep mere minutes after they left. She didn’t even stir during the ride, barely waking enough to stumble off of the train and into the quickly filling station. 

A quick glance at the clock showed that they had made good time, actually arriving right on time at 6:30, so she had about three hours to freshen up, grab a bit more food, and find the right platform. The bathroom was definitely her first stop. She changed into her least ratty clothes that had been stuffed into her bag, washed her face, and brushed her teeth, trying to get less groggy at the four hours of sleep she had managed. 

She imagined most people probably got to Stow-On-Side at least the day before, or had their psychic pokemon transport them to avoid the issue she was facing now. But, there was little she could do about it, and leaving any earlier would have given the Dursleys far too much time to realize she wasn’t coming back if at all possible. Hettie honestly wasn’t sure if they would even bother to look for her, but she didn’t want to risk anything keeping her chained to them. 

Still, everything seemed to be going fine. She got cleaned up and even managed to find one of the cheaper kiosks in the station to grab a sandwich and tea. She quickly finished the food, but lingered nearby, already three cups in and finally waking up. She was used to waking early, but usually she still got a good seven hours of sleep, as there was little to do in her cupboard once she was locked up for the night. The tea was definitely helping, Hettie noted, as she got her fourth cup. It was getting uncomfortably close to 9:30, though, so she decided to find her platform. 

A glance at the large clock, which showed 9:45, made Hettie curse quietly and juggle the cup in her hand to pull out her ticket to check it again. It still said the same thing: 10 am at Platform 9 ¾. She had no idea what that meant. Because she was standing there, looking at Platform 9 right next to Platform 10, and there was definitely no Platform 9 ¾. 

“Hey, there-”

“-little pichu. You need-”

“-some help?”

Hettie yelped, nearly spilling her tea as she spun around at the two identical voices that had spoken just behind her. Wide green eyes blinked in astonishment at the two boys in front of her. They were obviously identical twins - likely from the large family behind them with similar looks, who were essentially ignoring that they had wandered off. Bright red hair, blue eyes, and freckles covering the bridge of their noses down their cheeks and onto their collarbones. They were both grinning at her with identical cheeky smiles that made a dimple pop on their right cheeks, the mischief apparent in their demeanor would have had her running if she hadn’t seen the genuine worry in their eyes. 

“You’re looking-”

“-a little lost.”

“Umm, a bit,” she said hesitantly. She continued when all they did was keep looking at her encouragingly, “I’m a bit confused as to the platform number on my ticket.”

“Let me guess-”

“-to Hogwarts?”

She blinked. “How did you?”

“You seem the-”

“-right age, and-”

“-there’s not much reason-”

“-someone’d be confused here-”

“-since Stow-On-Side’s station is-”

“-actually pretty good.”

“Oh,” she muttered, flushing. “Yeah, I’m trying to find the Hogwarts platform.”

“No problem-”

“-little pichu! Just follow us-”

“-and we’ll show you how to get through!”

“Thanks?” she couldn’t help the tilt to her words.

Luckily, the twins didn’t seem to take offense, and just grinned wider in unison. She absently noted that their family had already disappeared, but neither boy appeared upset, evidently more happy now that they were free of the older redheaded woman’s judging eyes. One twin made to throw an arm over her shoulder, but Hettie automatically shied away. She winced when both pairs of eyes sharpened, but neither seemed inclined to ask any questions, just shifted away from her, while staying on each side of her. They motioned her to the wall in between the two platforms, and she couldn’t help the incredulous look she shot them.

“What are you two playing at?”

They held up their hands.

“No joke-”

“-promise!”

“The Founder’s pokemon-”

“-set really powerful barriers up-”

“-both on the platform and around-”

“-the island to protect it.”

Hettie nodded. It actually made sense. Hundreds of years before, during the time of the Founders of Hogwarts, the Galar region was in extreme turmoil. The League hadn’t been established, so there was no structure or regulations for interactions with pokemon. The biggest issue was the peoples’ interactions with legendary pokemon. Now, it was extremely illegal to capture a pokemon without a very good reason and a ton of paperwork, as well as approval from the government. Back then, though, capturing legendaries was more akin to a sport, with the trophy being the pokemon itself. The problem this caused was that the legendaries were meant to govern different aspects of nature, and capturing them without their permission interrupted the balance, which caused more issues. To combat this, four powerful trainers came together to create a sanctuary for any legendaries that wished to avoid the entire thing. The Isle of Myth became a refuge for any powerful pokemon that could get there, often aided by the Founders and their students. The barriers that protected not only the island but every possible transport to get there only ensured that sanctuary. The Founders built a school on that island to train the next generation to honor the legendaries and to become good trainers willing to help and protect not only the legendaries, but all pokemon and people. As time has gone by, the goal of the school has claimed to be the same, but the original tenants of the school were more lip service at this point. Still, the barriers held, had done so for centuries, and would continue to do so.

“So, we what? Go through the wall?” Hettie asked, dubiously.

“Exactly!” the twins said at the same time.

Hettie laughed, tucking some hair behind her ear. “You first,” she said, grinning back at them.

The boys exchanged a look, then bowed extravagantly before her.

“Of course-”

“-milady! Your humble-”

“-servants will ensure that-”

“-the way is safe for you!”

The twin on the right popped back up and nearly skipped towards the entrance. The left twin spun, offering his arm, smiling gently and obviously giving her the choice. Hettie looked between them, cautiously. The twin at the wall winked at her when she slowly placed her hand on the other’s arm, and backed through the seemingly solid wall. Hettie’s eyes widened when he seemed to suddenly disappear, with no one even seeming to notice. Her grip tightened and she turned to look incredulously up at the teenager beside her. 

“Ready?” he asked quietly.

Hettie scoffed. “Of course not,” she replied, then took a step forward, nearly dragging him with her.

He laughed, easily lengthening his stride to walk with her.

“Deep breath now,” he said quietly.

She paused a brief moment before the wall, then closed her eyes and walked forwards to her new life.


End file.
